La pluie et la tempête
by MrsMarinaSN
Summary: —¿Y harías cualquier cosa por Tsuna? ¿Dejarías que te hiciera cualquier cosa? ¿Estás a su completa merced? —Ya te he contestado a eso, ¡por supuesto que sí! Deja de preguntar cosas obvias, idiota del beísbol.—Gokudera gruñó, sin entender para nada a su amigo. —¿Incluso esto?


Las lluvias con tormenta siempre llevaban a su mente el recuerdo del guardián de la misma. En su cabeza siempre se preguntaba cuando empezó a amarlo como en ese momento lo hacía, pero exteriormente simplemente sonreía. Sonreía bobamente, algunas veces hasta reía; reía tanto que sentía que sus mofletes dolían, pero no más de lo que dolía últimamente su corazón. El problema no era tener esos sentimientos por él.

Sabía que eran hombres y eso estaba mal visto en la sociedad pero poco importaba lo que la gente dijese. También sabía que Gokudera podía tener algo de carácter -por no decir bastante- y sabía que estaban en una puta mafia. Y sabía que tampoco paraba de mirar al capo Vongola con admiración, pero no podía tener celos de ellos porque sin él no serían nada. No. No serían absolutamente nada. Ellos sin Tsunayoshi eran simplemente dos desconocidos, por eso no podía ser exigente. Tenía que darle las gracias a Tsuna por haber hecho que se juntasen pero... Era difícil evitar querer esa mirada para él.

Ese día también había una gran tormenta, casi que pensó en quedarse en casa hasta que se dio cuenta de que no lo vería si no iba a la escuela. Además, el sólo hecho de mirar por la ventana y ver ese fenómeno metereológico le haría pensar en el guardián. Salió de su casa a paso calmado, el paraguas se rompió a mitad de camino por la gran intensidad de la tormenta pero apenas le dio importancia. Siguió caminando, mientras se mojaba mucho. Tanto que notaba el agua infliltrarse hasta la ropa más íntima. Escuchó un grito proveniente de algún sitio pero no le hizo mucho caso.

Pero se repitió otra vez.

Y otra.

De nuevo, una vez más.

Hasta que pudo distinguir lo que esa persona gritaba...

Y era su nombre. Bueno, no exactamente eso.

—Idiota del beísbol, ¿qué demonios haces yendo hacia la escuela con este tiempo? ¿Acaso no ves la televisión?—Gruñó Gokudera desde la ventana de lo que debía ser su casa. Takeshi lo miró sin poder creérselo.

—Simplemente... No, no la vi. Gracias, volveré a casa.—Dijo riéndose mientras se despedía con la mano. Hayato bufó molesto.

—Sube.—Le gritó desde allí. Takeshi parpadeó un par de veces.—¿Estás sordo, inútil? Te he dicho que subas. Vas a coger un resfriado como sigas tanto tiempo debajo del agua y el Décimo se entristecería.

—_Siempre Tsuna, eh._—Pensó con cierto sarcasmo el guardián de la lluvia mientras subía a casa del de la tormenta.—Gracias, Gokudera.

—Ten una toalla, te buscaré algo de ropa. ¡Pero no te quejes si no te está bien! ¿Me has entendido?

—Tranquilo, no pasa nada.—Rió mientras se secaba el pelo con la toalla. En seguida volvió el de pelo gris con mudas limpias y ropa que tal vez le estaba algo pequeña a Yamamoto.—Gracias, haha.—Dijo mientras iba al cuarto de baño a cambiarse. La verdad es que la ropa le quedaba bien, aunque muy justa. Salió con la otra ropa en la mano y la tendió sobre una silla para que se secara.

Gokudera, mientras el otro estaba entretenido con la ropa, intentaba no mirarlo. La ropa le quedaba tan ajustada que se le marcaba todo y no podía evitar querer contemplar esas vistas. No es que a Hayato le gustase ni nada el otro guardián, pero le entraba mucha curiosidad de cómo tendría el cuerpo tan ancho para que la ropa estuviese tan apretadas en ciertas partes. Simplemente eso.

Ninguno de los dos se atrevieron a hablar. El silencio se hizo en la habitación y se fue volviendo incómodo. Takeshi observaba a su compañero de vez en cuando. Era todo una tortura estar ahí sin saber qué hacer mientras tenías a la persona que amas tan indefensa a tu lado.

—¿Sabes? Siempre hay algo que he querido saber.—El guardián de la lluvia rompió el silencio con una voz bastante alegre.—¿De dónde viene tu admiración por Tsuna?—La pregunta fue hecha desde los celos, aunque apenas se notó por la entonación que le puso. Como si quisiera saberlo porque le parecía una curiosidad.

—¿Estás de broma? Es el Décimo Vongola, yo soy su mano derecha y me salvó la vida.—Takeshi rió sin entender toda la importancia que se le daba a un juego de la mafia propuesto por un niño.

—¿Y harías cualquier cosa por Tsuna? ¿Dejarías que te hiciera cualquier cosa? ¿Estás a su completa merced?

—Ya te he contestado a eso, ¡por supuesto que sí! Deja de preguntar cosas obvias, idiota del beísbol.—Gokudera gruñó, sin entender para nada a su amigo.

—¿Incluso esto?—Los celos se desbordaron y de un momento a otro se encontró besando a Hayato de forma furiosa pero llena también de sentimiento. El guardián de la tormenta no sabía qué hacer, su cara enrojecía por momentos.

Cuando Yamamoto se iba a separar, lo detuvo rodeándole el cuello. Por un momento se olvidó que estaba besando a un hombre, simplemente se dejó llevar mientras en su estómago algo se retorcía. Eso debía ser lo conocido como mariposas. Cuando se separaron ambos estaban levemente sonrojados. Sobretodo Gokudera.

—Esto... creo que no, no dejaría al Décimo besarme...—Takeshi sonrió y Hayato fue sonrojándose al notar su sonrisa.—¡No te creas importante, simplemente pienso que su reputación sería dañada...! N-no he dicho que me gustes ni nada...—Gokudera cerró los ojos al notar lo estúpida que sonaba su escusa.

—¿Puedo besarte de nuevo? —Preguntó divertido.

—Haz lo que te dé la gana, imbécil.—Murmuró mientras desvíaba la mirada sin poder mirarlo de pura vergüenza. Poco después sería besado de nuevo. Y otra vez. Tenían todo el tiempo del mundo. Eso sólo era el principio de su relación.


End file.
